zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MysteriousTriangleguy/Debunking Invader Dib Rumors
Hello everyone. I've been noticing a lot of unconfirmed Invader Dib rumors in a bunch of articles( Excluding the main Invader Dib page),and other places outside of the Invader Zim wikia. I've attempted to remove them but for some reason had my edits erased. So instead I'll list all the reasons why these "theories" are incorrect. First one- 'Zim and Gaz Ruling Irk as Queen and King/Tallests' #Jhonen did NEVER wanted romance/ships on the show in the first place. Why would he suddenly change his mind for the finale? #It has never been shown that Gaz would want Zim to conquer the Earth. Sure,she has a hatred of the human race and was bummed out when her attempt to destroy all human life with a microwave failed. Gaz has only stated that she doesnt find Zim a threat and ignores him,because she thinks he'll never take over the Earth. To quote: "Yeah, Zim's an alien but so what. He's too dumb to take over the Earth. Why should I have to listen to Dib's constant —" Gaz,Taster of Pork #Teaming up with Zim would require having her father possibly enslaved or killed by Irken forces afterwards(Zim would still have Earth conquered if he ruled Irk/won in the end.) It has been shown that Gaz somewhat likes her father,and enjoys spending time with him. If she betrayed Earth and joined forces with Zim,Professor Membrane would most likely be incredibly upset with her. #Gaz doesn't care about Zim's well being. "In the unmade episode Ten Minutes to Doom, Gaz only grudgingly helps Zim to retrieve his PAK from Dib. Note that, despite the fact that Zim will die without his PAK, she only decides to help him when he tricks her into thinking Dib also stole her Game Slave 2. This is where their secret alliance first forms. Later in the episode, after Gaz saves Zim's life unknowingly, upon discovering that Zim was the one who actually stole it (in an attempt to convince her to save his life of course), Gaz chases after him with the likely intent of physically or verbally abusing him." Note the part about Zim dying ''if Gaz didnt retrieve her PAK. She only helped him for her ''own personal gain. Gaz would leave him for dead without remorse. #Gaz finds herself better then everyone else. Quoted from Melissa: "'"Gaz can love, she just thinks shes better than everybody else"' Gaz wouldn't side with Zim because if she could take over the Earth,she'd do it ''herself. ''Or she'd AT LEAST betray Zim in the end and control the empire herself. #Where is the proof? Where has it been stated by Eric Trueheart that she would team up with Zim? InvaderCon? DVD commentary? Note: I am not against ANY fan pairings, and I actually find ZAGR to be quite cute. This blog is not going against any fan pairings. Dib/Tak/Resisty/etc being banished to saturn/Dib and Tak teaming up 1. Again,where is the proof? 2. Why would Tak go against her own race? Tak has been shown to show incredible loyalty to the tallests and the empire. 3. It has not been shown that Tak enjoys Dib's company. Sure Tak talked with him once but it was probably only to gain information on Zim. She most likely wouldnt join forces with Dib, and instead try to stop both Dib AND Zim from destroying the Irken race. Dib becoming an ambassador for the Meekrob/Resisty #Where is the proof? #Most of the universe has no idea what Earth is. Why would the Meekrob/Resisty even care about Dib? Even if they did they would most likely just make Dib a random member of their group. Zim becoming the Almighty Smallest #Zim praises the Tallest and has undying loyalty to them. Why would he just remove them of their ranks? #Where is the proof? #Zim has never shown any desire to rule the entire Irken Empire,only to rule and conquer the Earth. Zim losing his desire to conquer the Earth #Jhonen's statement about Zim doing this has been confirmed to be a joke. "Ultimately, my idea was to take his sights off world domination, as ZIM begins to understand that there is a beauty in human life, an understanding that sets him on his path to becoming a public legal defender. I was very inspired by Ben Affleck's powerful courtroom scenes in Daredevil, and I wanted to move people to tears like those scenes moved me. But the show was canceled before any of that, thus leaving our audience of ten unfulfilled."-Jhonen The movie he's referring to was actually released after the show's cancellation in 2002. Also,the part about Zim becoming a lawyer obviously indicates sarcasm and sounds too ridiculous to not be some sort of joke. #Earth isnt even worth saving. Most of the human race is either idiotic or completely insane in some form. The planet's oceans are polluted,the food is disgusting,etc How would Zim ever find "beauty" in Earth? #Saving the Earth would go against his self proclaimed purpose. He wants to conquer Earth to please the Tallests and his race. Why would he go against that? Category:Blog posts